


Hey Pretty Girl

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aging, Babies, Background Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Married Life, Slow Dancing, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: A glance through a life together from the beginning to the end





	Hey Pretty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Hey Pretty Girl' by Kip Moore. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There are some days that Becky Lynch can't believe she has someone as amazing as Charlotte Flair for her best friend. 

"Hey, Pretty Girl. Dance?" Becky offers Charlotte her hand. They're at a wedding reception for some college friend of Charlotte's. Becky's so bored that she can barely remember the name of the bride- Millie- or was it Ellie?. At this point, she would kill for something to do. It only makes sense for her to ask the person who brought her to this hellacious wedding to dance. 

"Why not?" Charlotte replies, accepting Becky's hand. She leads Becky to the dance floor. It's a move that surprises Becky because she'd asked the other woman. "Mind if I lead?" 

"Nope. It's fine." Becky's hands fall to Charlotte's waist as the old love song begins. She pauses to marvel at the fact her hands just seem to _fit_. "This makes up for it." 

"You're just lucky I love you," Charlotte teases, her eyes laughing. 

Becky _knows_ Charlotte means platonically or at least, that's what she _thinks_. They love each other but just as friends. She can see a future with Charlotte but she isn't sure that's how her best friend sees things. 

"I know I am, Char," Becky whispers, resting her head on Charlotte's chest as they glide. 

"Love you, Lady," Charlotte whispers in Becky's ear.  
\---  
"Hey, Pretty Girl," Becky teases, throwing herself down on their couch. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing exciting," Charlotte says, setting the empty moving box on the table. "Just thinking. Sit up, would you?" As soon as Becky sits up, Charlotte lays down on the couch, her feet resting in Becky's lap. 

"Thinking?" Becky replies, picking up one of Charlotte's feet and tickling the instep. "About?" She giggles as Charlotte tries to jerk away. 

"Quit that!" Charlotte laughs. Then, she grows serious. "How right _this_ feels." She gestures with a broad sweep of her hand. "Moving in with someone has never felt so right." 

Becky agrees. Finding Charlotte had _never_ been part of the plan but she was grateful. The craziness is one of the best parts of their shared life. 

"What are you thinking?" Charlotte asks, switching positions so her head rests on Becky's chest. 

"This is the start of something great," Becky replies. Staring around, she can see their lives together just starting to take shape. She's dreamed of this but the dream had never looked like this. 

Their reality is so much better.  
\---  
"Hey, Pretty Girl," Becky chirps, coming behind Charlotte and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. 

"When did you start calling me that?" Charlotte asks, twisting so she can kiss Becky's cheek. 

"Don't know but it _fits_." Becky laughs. "I love getting to love you." 

"Hush. You're going to make me blush," Charlotte teases, turning to face Becky. "What's up?" 

"Mum wants to know if you want to come up," Becky says. "Think she wants to show you embarrassing baby pictures and have _the talk_." 

Becky cannot help laughing at the quizzical look Charlotte gives her. Her brow creases in confusion. It's clear that she has no idea what's going on. 

" _The talk_? You make my daughter happy which I find great but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you," Becky explains. "She's sure we're going to get married." 

"Marriage? You actually want to get married?" Charlotte asks, reaching for Becky's hand. "Bex, I love you but I...wow. I _love_ that thought." She drapes her arm around Becky's waist. 

"You won't be saying that when you're alone because Mum's going to make me sleep on the couch." Becky wrinkles her nose as she pulls Charlotte closer. "Think I forgot to mention Mum doesn't believe we should stay at a hotel and I _think_ we can give in this once." 

"Fine, Bex. I can do that," Charlotte whispers, resting her head on Becky's shoulder. 

"Love you, My Queen," Becky buries her nose in Charlotte's hair and inhales the scent of vanilla. It's the smell of home. 

"Love you too, Bex."   
\---  
"Hey, Pretty Girl," Becky says, walking towards her wife. "And how are we feeling today?" 

"Fat?" Charlotte replies, turning to face Becky. She wears a black sports bra and black yoga pants that accentuates her newly swollen body. "Someone decide they wanted to show us they were real." She gently rubbed circles around her barely swollen belly. "Any word?" 

They've been living in Charlotte's father's guest house while they build their dream home. It _shouldn't_ be that much longer but they both wanted to be settled before the baby came. Charlotte's biggest fear is bringing their baby home to the guest house. 

"Getting there. Builder _promises_ it shouldn't be more than 3 weeks, if that." Becky shrugs. "I know. _I know_. You're as impatient as I am. I _promise_ we will have a home for our baby." 

They've been married for just under nine months. Deciding they weren't getting any younger, they chose to get a start on their family. 

"Just want to build our dreams. Make sense?" 

"We will get a chance to build our dreams." Becky leans in, kissing her wife. She gently covers her stomach with her hand. "I promised to take care of you through it all. Good times and bad. House or no house. I meant that and I intend to keep my promise." 

"Bex." Charlotte shakes her head, trying to hide the single tear in her eye.   
\---  
"Hey, Pretty Girl." Becky speaks in a low voice as she picks up Charlotte's hand. She strokes it slowly, taking extra care to avoid the IV. She tries to ignore the medicinal smell that is adding to her pounding headache. "Just been to the NICU." 

Charlotte's eyes fly open. She groans, clearly trying to come to her senses. Realizing it's pointless since she's still groggy from anesthesia, she stops and stares. 

"We had a little girl. She's four pounds, six ounces. Breathing is great. Oh and she opened her eyes!" Becky chatters away as if all of this is normal. It's the only way she can keep her composure. "She has your eyes! Char, your eyes. She looked right at me and it was like I was staring at you in miniature!" 

Charlotte had had a normal pregnancy until the day before. Her blood pressure had spiked, necessitating early delivery. The baby was six weeks premature. 

"She's okay though?" Charlotte asks, her voice so low Becky's straining to hear her. 

"Perfect. Just small! We'll know more in the next few days but so far, she seems perfect." Becky squeezes Charlotte's hand. "I do know we need a name." 

"What do you think?" Charlotte asks, closing her eyes. 

"I've been calling her Cahira. Hira. Means Woman Warrior."

"Cahira Monet. Remember the waterlilies," Charlotte rasps. Becky nods, tears filling her eyes. 

Charlotte and Becky's first kiss had been in front of a Monet print. 

"Cahira Monet Lynch." Becky nods. "Our Hira." She leans over, pressing a kiss to Charlotte's forehead. "You did so good." She kisses her forehead again. "Wait until you see what we did."   
\---  
"Hey, Pretty Girl," Becky whispers, slowly opening her eyes. She expects to see Charlotte. Instead, she's greeted by an older woman who is but isn't Charlotte.

_Not Charlotte_. she thinks, licking her dry lips. 

"Mum?" Not Charlotte says, her voice quaking. "Mum?" 

"Charlotte?" Becky asks, her throat dry and scratchy. "Where's Charlotte?" 

"Mum, it's Hira." Not Charlotte stares hard, tears flooding her eyes. "Your daughter?" 

"Oh. Right. Hello, Hira." Becky sighs. "Where am I?" 

"In hospital, Mum. You had a heart attack," Cahira, not Charlotte, clears her throat. "Mum, don't you remember? Mommy died last year." She looks pained as she speaks. 

Becky flinches. Her Charlotte gone? That doesn't sound right. 

"Mum, remember? She had cancer." Cahira squeezes her hand. "She's gone, Mum." 

"Oh, Hira." It's all coming back to her now. "I remember." She resists the urge to cry. "You look just like her. Frightening..." She coughs, the air irritating her lungs even more. 

"When it's my time. I hope your mom meets me right at the gate." Becky closes her eyes. "I want her to take me _right_ to the person in charge so I can thank them myself." She sighs, starting to drift off. She feels Cahira squeezing her hand and talking but she can't make it out. Her daughter's voice is growing so soft. "For my pretty girls and a beautiful life." 

She drifts off. 

-Fin-


End file.
